Sayaka Miki
|-|Sayaka= |-|Oktavia Von Seckendorff= Summary Best friend of Madoka Kaname and Hitomi, Sayaka was bound to inevitably become a magical girl; even if she had the least potential. Despite being regarded as the weakest magical girl, her regeneration and later ability to control her witch form (as well as others), allowed her to take on witches and magical girls that would normally be considered a stomp match here. In short, she is not to be underestimated. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least Low 7-B, possibly 7-B | At least High 7-A Name: Sayaka Miki Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl | Witch | Law of Cycles Assistant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Sword and Spear Creation, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Pain Nullification, Magic Detection, Minor Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Becomes stronger when damaged, Statistics Amplification, Life Absorption, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Telekinesis, Transformation. Resistance to the following: Magic, Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), Life Absorption, and Mind Manipulation, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance | Mind Manipulation, Soul Removal, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Familiar Summoning, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Immortality (Type 8, dependant on water). | All the abilities from the previous forms, Acausality (Kept her memories after the universal reset caused by Homura Akemi at the end of Rebellion), Summoning (Can summon Oktavia von Seckendorff), Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is a part of the consciousness of Ultimate Madoka and share her awareness of other timelines), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). Attack Potency: At least Town level (Was able to take on witches with some struggle, has an attack power rating of 1.5) | At least Small City level, possibly City level (Somewhat comparable to Kyoko Sakura, despite being weaker) | At least Large Mountain level (Easily cut through Mami's ribbons.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Attacked a being that dodged attacks from Madoka Kaname; can outspeed Homura Akemi easily in reactions, even with Homura's Time Stop) | Higher (Can take on a semi-serious Kyoko Sakura.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Was able to damage Ave Maria with her bare fists near the end of the fight, stomped Elly) | At least Small City Class, possibly City Class as Oktavia (Somewhat comparable to Kyoko) | At least Large Mountain class Durability: Town level (Shrugged off the attack that one shotted Elly. Regeneration makes her hard to kill.) | At least Small City level, possibly City level (Superior to her previous form, her regeneration makes it practically impossible to kill her without AoE attacks. Should be able to tank her own attacks. Required Kyoko's strongest attack to be defeated) | Unknown as Sayaka, At least Large Mountain level as Oktavia. Stamina: Extremely High (Has shown to blitz witches even without a limb or two, kept fighting for days without cleaning her Soul Gem, even while she was falling into despair and abusing her regeneration powers, accellerating the corruption further) | Likely Limitless Range: Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters with Stinger and sleep manipulation. | Several dozen meters due to sheer size, several hundred of meters, likely kilometers with witch abilities (Far superior to Elly). | Several Kilometers with sheer production of familiars. Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Body, Several cutlasses Intelligence: Low (Has shown to be very emotional and often puts herself at risk for no reason, however she is still a capable fighter able to take on witches) | Lower as Oktavia | Extremely High (As of becoming an assistant of Madoka, she has knowledge of previous and present timelines, making her exceptionally skilled and intelligent to a Superhuman degree). Weaknesses: Stubborn, impulsive, considered to be the weakest Magical Girl. Pain Nullification dulls senses and decreases reaction time by some degree. As of becoming an assistant to the Law of Cycles, these weaknesses no longer apply. Feats: * As a magical girl she withstood several fatal hits and regenerated it from it rather quickly. *As a witch she could regenerate quicker than Kyoko can see. (Note that Kyoko is the fastest magical girl). * Due to her connection to the Law of Cycles, she is able to take on characters such as Homura Akemi and even surprise Mami Tomoe through sheer skill, despite being referred to as the weakest magical girl. * As a witch, she required the Scorpion Spear attack from Kyouko to kill due to her regeneration powers. * Quite literally stabbed her own heart out to summon Oktavia through the water in her blood, shook it off and regenerated like it was nothing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Allegro: Speeds up herself and her allies. * Squartatore: Rapidly attacks her enemies with three slashes. * Shooting Stinger: Fires off her sword like a pistol at her enemy. ** Splashing Stinger: Fires off hordes of blades at her enemy, leaving little time to dodge. *'Typhoon:' Spins with her swords out causing a miniature typhoon, dealing damage to all enemies surrounding her. *'Neverending Melody:' Increates the rate at which her regeneration functions. *'Healing Tune:' Heals allies who hear the ability. ** Purification Tune: Heals status alignments. * Law Of Cycles Witch Summoning: Basically can now exist as both a magical girl and witch separately, allowing both forms to summon their respective other forms * Wheels of Fate: 'As a witch, she is capable of sending wooden wheels with enough speed to almost hit Madoka if not for Homura's intervention. * 'Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally potrayed to be able to effect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. ** Holger's Orchestra As a witch, Oktavia can summon Holger, a familiar that when performing, will take the souls of those who listen ** Unknown Technique: 'Can summon an entire army capable of filling about half of False Mikihara City composed of familiars from other witches as well as her own. * 'Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Key: Sayaka | Oktavia von Seckendorff | Law of Cycles Assitant Gallery tumblr_nn54ub6CwO1qmlmyuo1_1280.jpg a8a0c5c1705c3e5b9e7b276fcdffcd1a.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Schoolgirls Category:Witches Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magical Girls Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7